Sexual Frustration
by lionelreck
Summary: Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Edgeworth having a vacation on a beach, when he suddenly meet with Judge Courtney, and he started to having wild fantasies after saw Judge Courtney wore a very tight bikini. T for sexual content. Edgeworth/Judge Courtney.


**Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt is:** **Lady of your choice gets guy of your choice so horny he can barely stand it. No ship preferences. I think it'd be more fun if the lady in question wasn't doing anything to consciously turn the guy on, though - rather, they're at the beach and she's in a bikini or they're at some sort of function and she's wearing more revealing clothes than normal, etc.**

 **Pardon my grammar mistakes, I'm not a native.**

Miles Edgeworth sighed, then took a breath of air slowly, and enjoyed the gust of wind that waved his hair. _Franziska was right,_ he thought, _it's good for having vacation once in a while, especially on a beautiful beach and calm place like this._ He had just opened his eyes again, admiring the beauty of the sea, the white sand, and the blue sky before him, when suddenly someone poked his back.

"Mr. Edgeworth? Are you having vacation in here too?"

Edgeworth turned around. It turns out the one who was greeted him was Judge Courtney. For a few seconds, he could not say a word. Judge Courtney wore a very tight pink bikini, making her body look very sexy than if she wore her judge suit. Her breasts look very large, and it make Edgeworth really can't concentrate.

"Uh, Mr. Edgeworth? Are you okay?" Judge Courtney now approaching him, and Edgeworth could feel hotness on his face and cheeks, especially Judge Courtney's breasts was very close to his face now. Edgeworth gripped his beach chair, he started fantasizing wildly, he could not remember Judge Courney had that big boob and had that sexy body, he wondered how wonderful it would be if he could hold, kiss, and lick Judge Courtney's breast while kiss Judge Courtney's sexy red lip with fast and ferocious kiss...

"Hello, earth to Mr. Edgeworth? Your face was so pale and your body was trembling, are you sick?" Judge Courtney waving her hand in front of Edgeworth's face. Edgeworth swallowed, blinked several times, struggling to take off his eyes from those beautiful breasts, trying desperately to get rid of the dirty thoughts from his head, but he could not. He wanted to answer, but for some reason his throat felt stiff.

"Your throat is sick, Mr. Edgeworth? Are you having a cold? Come on, I have Cold Killer X in my room, it would be annoying to be sick while on vacation like this," Judge Courtney said again. _Argh, why, why should she say it with that sexy tone?!_ Without waiting for Edgeworth's answer, Judge Courtney had grabbed his hand, and led Edgeworth to her room.

Inside the room, Judge Courtney invited Edgeworth to sit on the couch while she was looking for Cold Killer X. Now, Edgeworth can see Judge Courtney's sexy ass and struggle to resist the temptation to pounce on the judge from behind and squeeze her ass.

Not long after, Judge Courtney found the Cold Killer X and gave the medicine to Edgeworth. However, suddenly her bra straps slumped slightly, showing her left breast and her pink nipples. Edgeworth swallowed again, while Judge Courtney fixed her bra with a reddened face in shame.

"Sorry you have to see that, Mr. Edgeworth, my bra is a bit oversized, I should wear a smaller one-"

"It's better opened like that," muttered Edgeworth quietly.

Judge Courtney winked. She can't believe what she just heard. It can't be a Miles Edgeworth …But she can't possibly hear him wrong, did she?

"What did you say, Mr. Edgeworth? It's better opened like that? Don't denied, Mr. Edgeworth. I know I hear you clearly."

Edgeworth looked down at the floor. Before Judge Courtney hit him with a hammer or yell OVERRULED, he'd better go now. But, just as he turned around, Judge Courtney had locked the door. Then, she smiled with a seductive, meaningful look.

Edgeworth hardly believed it. She ... she wants to do it with him? Well, challenges are accepted.

So Edgeworth attacked Judge Courtney's mouth with his mouth, exploring her mouth with his tongue, as they hugged each other tightly, making their chests pressed firmly against each other. While still kissing Edgeworth's mouth, Judge Courtney stroked Edgeworth's naked back and bared chest with her thumb. Their kisses grew fiercer and full of passion. Edgeworth then slammed Judge Courtney onto the bed, like a man who was possessed by Lucifer, his kiss down to her neck, then to her stomach. Once satisfied, they change their position to sit on the bed. Gently biting Judge Courtney's shoulders, Edgeworth tried to open her bra's hook. After four unsuccessful attempts, he finally succeeded. He then threw Judge Courtney's bra out the window, completely unaware that the bra fell directly over John Marsh's head, who was engrossed in eating downstairs.

Edgeworth slammed Judge Courtney to lie on the bed again, and this time he kissed, stroked, and licked Judge Courtney's breasts so the woman judge moaned with pleasure.

"Take me now, Miles! TAKE ME NOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" cried Judge Courtney. Edgeworth smiled mischievously, preparing to undo his pants and Judge Courtney's panties, when suddenly, the door of the room was knocked.

"Mom?! Are you okay inside? Why are you screaming like that?"

Edgeworth and Judge Courtney swallowed, and exchanged glances.

"Mom! Answer me! And why did your bra fall from the room?! Your bra falls over my head, you know! Open the door! I want to go inside!"

"I'm all right, honey! I'm throwing out a cockroach! There are four in the room, so I scream like that! And my bra must be thrown outside when I chase those damn cockroaches! Believe me, you won't to go inside now!"

"Cockroaches?! Eeeewww... Why you didn't call the hotel janitor, Mom? Or you want me to call them?"

"No, John! I can destroy these cockroaches by myself! You just play again with your friends!"

"OK! But what about Mom's bra? I don't want to carry it with me!"

"Just leave it at the door!"

"OK! See you later, Mom!"

"Have fun, John!"

Judge Courtney then put her ear to the door to make sure that her adopted son had left. Then she grinned awkwardly at Edgeworth.

"Cockroaches?" Edgeworth chuckled.

Smiling mischievously, Judge Courtney then closed the opened window and the curtains, and slowly takes off her panties.

"Let's finish this unsolved case."


End file.
